christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Embodyment
Embodyment was a death metal band, that later turned into an alternative metal band, based out of Arlington, Texas in the United States. The band started in 1992 as Supplication until 1994, when the band changed their name. History Supplication, Name change, and Embrace the Eternal (1992-1999) Embodyment formed in 1992 under the name of Supplication, with the lineup of Jason Lindquist on Vocals, Andrew Godwin on Lead and Rhythm Guitars, Taylor Smith on Lead Guitars and Vocals, Kevin Donnini on Bass and Backing Vocals and Mark Garza on Drums.ralfman (December 20, 2007). "Supplication". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. However, a year later, in 1993, the band changed their name to Embodyment and recorded a demo titled Persistent Sin, with this lineup.DukeofUnblackMetal (April 26, 2009). "Embodyment - Persistent Sin". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. The next year, however, the lineup shifted, with Smith departing from the band. Continuing on as a four-piece, the band recorded Corrosion of Flesh and released it in 1994. Following this, Lindquist stepped down as Vocals, for reasons unspecified, taking over Rhythm Guitars. Kris McCaddon filled the position of Vocalist within the band and recorded on their self-titled demo, which featured three songs, "Golgotha", "Religious Infamy" and "Persecute Me". In 1997, the band signed with Solid State Records, with the assistance of Living Sacrifice.Garza, Mark (July 31, 2016). "Mark Garza of Embodyment/The Famine (Part One)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. In 1998, the band released their debut album, Embrace the Eternal, which featured re-recorded versions of "Golgotha" and "Religious Infamy", with the latter featuring Guest Vocals by Bruce Fitzhugh. The album, while slower than the demo tape, explored the mixture of death metal and metalcore, also known as deathcore, before the genre was popular. Lindquist departed from the band in 1997, but recorded on the release. His position was filled by James Lanigan. "Halo of Winter", a single from the band, was released on a Solid State Record compilation, This is Solid State Vol. 1. At this time, the band began to discuss changing their performance style, transitioning from deathcore to alternative metal. Donnini and Lanigan departed from the band, likely because of lack of interest in the style. The lineup, consisting of Godwin, McCaddon and Garza, began to work on material in that style. However, it was discovered that, despite agreeing to be in the new endeavor, McCaddon had no interest in continuing and hindered the progression of the band. New lineup, three more albums and break-up (2000-2004) McCaddon was kicked out of the band. Lindquist returned to the band on Rhythm Guitars and Derrick "Stone" Wadsworth joined the band on Bass. Little time occurred before the two switched positions in the band. While searching for a new Vocalist, the band hired Sean Corbray, Vocalist for a hardcore band called Within.Norris, Jarrod (July 5, 2015). "Jarrod Norris of Deadself". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. The band recorded their sophomore album, The Narrow Scope of Things, which came out via Solid State in 2000. The album received very mixed reviews, many not liking the massive departure the band displayed,Ferraz, Rob (October 1, 2000). "Embodyment The Narrow Scope of Things". Exclaim!. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. while others grew to love the release.D., Jason. "The Narrow Scope of Things - Embodyment". AllMusic. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. Rather than death metal vocals, Corbray's vocal style exhibited more of a hardcore/screamo style. Hold Your Breath, the band's third studio album, continued down the path that The Narrow Scope of Things blazed, with alternative metal and hard rock still playing a vital style. Each previous release of Embodyment, starting with the self-titled demo, showed small departures each time. With the demo starting with a grindcore style, Embrace going with a deathcore style and the large jump to The Narrow Scope of Things in the alternative metal style. Hold Your Breath was the first release to not feature an screaming whatsoever, despite still being somewhat heavy.Garris, Blake (October 14, 2001). "Embodyment, "Hold Your Breath" Review". JesusFreakHideout. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. Following the release, Embodyment departed from Solid State Records and signed with XS Records, which also featured releases from Stavesacre and Echocast. The band recorded their fourth album, Songs for the Living, which came out in 2002 through XS. In 2003, Garza departed from the band. Stone took over the Drums. In 2004, the band broke up. Following projects and future of the band (2007-present) In 2007, it was discovered that a user on the entertainment and social media site, Newgrounds, by the name of "QuinnZX" had submitted Embodyment songs, taking credit for the songs and submitting them to a Top 50 ranking music game on the site, which held onto the tracks for some time before the theft was noticed and reported. The user was subsequently banned and the songs removed. The entertainment site's programmer issued an apology for the confusion, visible on the start screen. In February 2011, an EP, titled Forgotten EP, was released featuring five songs left over from the Songs for the Living ''era.Weaver, Michael (January 24, 2012). "Embodyment, "Forgotten EP" Review". JesusFreakHideout. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. In 2016, Garza, during an interview, stated in the following conversation. He mentioned that if Embodyment were to reunite, it would be most likely the original lineup, consisting of himself, Godwin, Lindquist and Donnini. However, the band would find a new vocalist if were ever to happen.Garza, Mark (August 7, 2016). "Mark Garza of Embodyment/The Famine (Part Two)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on October 4, 2018. However, the referenced reunion will not take place for quite awhile. Members '''Last Known Lineup' * Sean Corbray - Vocals (2000-2004) * Andrew Godwin - Lead Guitars (1992-2004) Rhythm Guitars (1992-1995) * Jason Lindquist - Vocals (1992-1995), Rhythm Guitars (1995-1997, 2000), Bass (2000-2004) * Derrick Wadsworth - Bass (2000), Rhythm Guitars (2000-2003), Drums (2003-2004) Former members * Kris McCaddon - Vocals (1995-2000) * Taylor Smith - Lead Guitars (1992-1994), Lead Vocals (1992-1994) * James Lanigan - Rhythm Guitars (1997-1999) * Kevin Donnini - Bass, Backing Vocals (1992-1999) * Mark Garza - Drums (1992-2003) Timeline Discography Studio albums * Embrace the Eternal (1998) * The Narrow Scope of Things (2000) * Hold Your Breath (2001) * Songs for the Living (2002) EPs * Forgotten EP (2011) Compilations * 1993-1996 (1999) Demos * Persistent Sin (1993) * Corrosion of Flesh (1994) * Embodyment (1996) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Alternative Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:XS Records artists Category:One Day Savior Recordings artists Category:United States Bands